Carnival:GW style
by Andie Maxwell
Summary: Ok, this is humor, but it's *major* sap too. Yaoi, but nothin worse then a kiss, if that.


Ok, I don't own any of the Gundam characters, or anything…this is not for profit, it's for people to read! (duh) Oh, and all I have is some GW pics, so don't even bother with me…  
  
Feedback will be worshiped and Flames will be used to roast Relena and to light my incense.   
  
Oh, btw, the ending of this fic is MINE! Pllleeeeaaaassseee don't take it, I've never seen anyone else's fic with this, so if you already did it then sorry, but please don't copy my ending, k?  
  
The Carnival: Gundam Wing stile  
Andie Maxwell  
  
  
*Bing* "Mail!" A computerized Duo-voice yells out from Hero's laptop. Heero glares at Duo, who grins. "Eh, Quatre *told* you not to let me play on it…" Heero just glared harder and turned to the computer. "Hn. Another mission. Only me…I have to play bodyguard to…RELENA!? Noooooo!" Heero's face contorted into a grimace of known doom. "Eh, how about a little backup? I'm sure if we all went, Relena wouldn't have any time to hit on you…" Duo's 'brilliant' idea actually appealed to Heero, and he nodded. "Hn. Maybe *you* can convince her I have no interest in her." Duo grinned at the invitation. "Woohoo! So where'll we- *ahem*- you be going with Miss Relena? A nice restaurant? Or just a nice *llooooonnnggg* tour of her bedroom?" Heero grinned. Duo's eyes widened at this rare happening, and Heero continued. "Nope. *We* get to crash the *carnival*!" Heero's grin turned evil. "And *she's* paying!" Duo was glad his koi was so much more open with him. He actually *smiled* in his presence now! Getting dressed [no, you Hentais, they are in PJs] they called Quatre and Trowa who, in turn, shouted for Wufei, in the next room. In less than a minute, all of them were out and ready, guns, swords, knives and all. The boys walled down to the lobby to meet Relena, discussing the mission while getting fearful stairs from other hotel guests. Down at the lobby, their ears were soon endangered… "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrroooooooo! Heero, this is going to be so *fun*, Heero! Aren't you so *happy* Heero!?" Heero's eyes widened, and he swallowed. "Ah…Relena." Relena brightened, then noticed the other pilots. "Why are *they* here?!" Duo stepped forward, seeing that Wufei had detached from the group and was looking at wall paper, Trowa looked a little scared of small talk, and Quatre was busy comforting Trowa. "Relena! How are you? Heero decided he needed backup for the mission! The carnival can be a very dangerous place!" Duo smirked at Relena's expression, knowing she was disappointed at not having Heero to herself. //Oh, well// Relena thought. //at least they're all boys! No competition there!// Relena face brightened, and Duo had to suppress a laugh at what he *knew* was now going trough her bean-sized brain. //If she only knew…// "Well then! My limo can hold us all!" They trooped out to the limo. The boys and Relena arranged themselves, and somehow Heero had ended up next to Relena. //damn// Feeling a familiar tickle on his neck, Heero looked down to see Duo's braid on his shoulder. //Well, at least I'm next to Duo, too. I'll just ignore Relena..// Looking back down at the braid, Heero couldn't stop himself. He reached down and grabbed the braid. Peering up at him, Duo silently questioned Heero. He smiled and began to play with Duo's braid, and Duo smiled back and returned to his conversation with Wufei. Relena observed this, got bored, and began to talk to Heero. "Heero..?" No response. "Heero…I was wondering If yo-" She was cut short by the driver, announcing they were there. Heero got out first, making sure the coast was clear. " Heero, help me out." Relena stuck her hand out, ignoring the whines of the other four pilots stuck behind her. Heero pulled her roughly out, telling her to stand between him and the door. //Protecting her is *still* my *mission*// Wufei got out, mumbling something about self-absorbed onnas. Next came Trowa, followed by Quatre. Trowa gently helped the blond out, and he smiled gorgeously. Trowa returned the smiled, only much smaller, of course. Finally, the braided pilot's head emerged from the door. Taking his hand, Heero gently helped him out of the car, smiling charmingly at him. Relena looked dismayed that the smile wasn't directed at her, but decided to make the best of it. "Oh, *Heero*! Your smile is so *lovely*! Why don't you smile for *me* more *often*?! Heero gave her such a glare that it even frightened Duo, who was mostly immune to glairing by now. "You give me no reason *to* smile, Miss Peacecraft. Now move along, this area seems safe, for now." Relena frowned, but most definatly hadn't given up yet. Taking advantage of the fact that Heero was *talking* to her, she grabed his arm and began steering him away from Duo. "So! Heeeeeerrrooo, you should get me a bear, Heero! That would be *lovely* of you!" "Hn." Relena set her sights on a cute pind and white 'love' bear. "Heeeerrrroo, get me *that* one, Heero!" She paid the game attendant, and he handed Heero five balls (stop it you Hentais!) The object of the game was to get them into an old-fashioned milk can. [You know, the big, tree foot ones with 2 ¼ " openings that you have to fit 2" balls into] Heero tossed them in, without even taking any time to aim, and each of them went sailing in. "Wow. You're good. Which prize would you like for your girlfriend?" Heero glared daggers at the man. "She is *not* my girlfriend! Miss Peacecraft, which *toy* do you want?!" Relena sulked and pointed to an 'I'll always love you' bear that was just under 2 ft. The attendant tossed it to her, and she grinned. //this *definitely* makes us look like a couple!// They played a few more games and Heero gave Relena all the animals he won. Well, actually he just let her pick and walked off to the next game. One toy caught his eye, and he walked over. He began playing the game, just as Duo walked up. Tears filled Duo's eyes as he saw all the cutesy animals Relena held. To distract himself, he swerved over to some game, and started playing. He had won a lot of stuffed animals, but he gave them to little kids, who were overjoyed. The big toys were wonderful compared to the dinky ones that were all they could achieve. He was aware of a presence walking up behind him, but he ignored it. He already knew it was Heero. He won the gam, and chose a big fluffy bear. Walking up to a little four-year-old girl, he gave the bear to her, all the while ignoring Heero behind him. He turned to face Heero, who had managed to loose his ever-present shadow. He looked up at Heero with a wounded look. Heero smiled, and presented Duo with a huge, giant, 5 ft bear, dressed as the grim reaper. Duo gasped and glomped Heero, covering his face in little kisses. Heero just smiled and kissed Duo's forehead. "Hn. The *only* reason she has them, and not you or some sulking 4 year old, is that it shuts that damn mouth of hers!" Duo was instantly ecstatic, knowing that there was no competition for his Heero. "Heeeeeeerrrroooooo! You're supposed to be watching me! It's your *mission*!" Heero grimaced. He jogged over, followed closely by Duo, who was still weighed down by the bear. Heero reached Relena and turned in time to catch Duo from barreling into her. Duo's head popped out from behind the bear, and he blushed. "Sorry! I couldn't see where I was going." He looked sheepishly at Relena, although Heero could tell it wasn't sincere. "Eh! Lets go on *that* ride! It looks fu~un!" He pointed to a huge roller coaster. Relena frowned, but Heero agreed to go. "Ok. Relena, you have to come, it *Is* my *mission* to stay *near* you…" Relena sighed and followed them //the things I do for my koi [NOT]// There was no line, so they got right on. As the ride started, Relena pulled herself closer to Heero, and he found himself squished between her and Duo, who had also squirmed up to him. He leaned over the Duo and pulled at his hair. "Eh, imagine the poor people behind up id you put your hair down." Duo giggled, his violet eyes twinkling. Relena looked over astonished. "Heero..? Did you just make a…*joke*?!" Heero and Duo grinned evilly at each other.  
*****  
"Oh! Trowa!" The golden-hared boy, sitting on a wall, was ecstatic. "I…thought…you…you might…like…like it." The poor usually-silent boy handed his companion a soft, cuddly wolf-cub stuffed animal. Quatre was overjoyed that Trowa was being so nice to him. //Well, he's always *nice*…but now he's being so…romantic ^_^// Quatre giggled and hugged the toy. Eyes bright, he pulled out a big lion stuffed animal from behind the wall and gave it to Trowa. Trowa smiled and hugged his present as well.  
*****  
Dizzily, the tree got off the ride. Relena was stumbling all over the place, not used to being whipped around like that. Duo and Heero, obviously, were gundam pilots, it didn't effect them at all. "Oi! Heeeerrrooo, lets go get gotton candy, Heero!" Relena, for once, had had a good idea, and they all trooped over to the concesions stand. Heero got a candy apple, and Relena and Duo got cotton candy They continued on, looking at the rides Duo tripped [witnesses say there was a certians blond ditz's foot in his path] sending his cotton candy up into his hair. "Arrg! Ewies, I got my cotton candy in my hair! Someone get it *out*!" His two companions inspected his braid, and found it to be coated in stickyness."Hn. You'll have to take it down. Let me help." Heero led them over to a water fountian. He pulled the tie out, and gave it to Duo. Expertly, Heero unbraided Duo's hair, letting the brown locks fall over Duo's shoulders. Relena's eyes widened at the *mass* of hair in front of her, longer out of it's braid and coming down almost to the floor. Heero was also oogling, while he gently pulled sticky cotton candy out of Duo's silky hair. With few yelps from Duo, the candy was gone. "Heh, thanks man. Now I remember why I don't like that stuff." Duo said, a smile lighting up his already radiant face. Relena oogled. //Why the hell don't they *mass produce* these damn Gundam Pilots?! To hell with peace!// She shook her head. //*bad* Relena!// Shaking her head again, she looked up at Heero. He had looked up from Duo at the same time, and their eyes met. In his eyes she saw all that she had ever wanted from him. Love compassion, joy, filled his eyes, lighting them up. //Oh, god! He loves me! I *knew* it! I was so~o right! Ha! HA!// She was almost shaking, she was so happy, but the mask slamed shut over his eyes, masking his emotion once again. Heero looked back down at Duo, then began braiding his hair. Unfortunitly for Relena, she could not see his eyes reverting back to those emotions when he looked back at Duo…  
*****  
"Trowa!" Quatre's wide wyes sparkled. " What is it little one?" The lanky pilot asked. He was contented and happy in his surroundings, and could talk easly with his koi. "It's getting dark! That means *fireworks*. Lets go sit down, maybe we can find the others!" The couple started off, both almost obliterous to the world around them.  
*****  
A few minutes later, Duo, Heero, and Relena were also walking 'twards the field, to watch fireworks. Finding a clear area, they sat down just in time to see Quatre and Trowa walking up to them. "Q-Man! How ya been? Trowa being a nice lil' koi?" Quatre blushed. Relena, who wanted to get rid of Duo for a few moments, decided to send him to get popcorn. She tried calling his name, but the ranting boy was ignoring her. So, having seen Hero playing with the braid, Relena reached over and grabbed it, pulling Duo screaming over to her. Seconds later, she regreted it. After leaping up from his spot, Heero trew her hand away from his koi. "Mine." There was thretened death in his voice, but [unfortunitly] he was cut off by the fireworks starting. Sighing, he sat down. //damn girl// the fireworks exploded into beautiful colors, ignighting the night sky on fire. Everyone sat back, enjoying. Trowa felt a stirring next to him, and looked down to see Quatre cuddling up to him. He pulled the blond up onto his lap, and continued watching the fireworks. Relena, seeing an opining, tried to move closer to Heero. But Duo had other ideas. Scooshing over, next to Heero, he snuggled up agenst his koi. Heero put an arm around him, pulling Duo's dead down into his lap as they oth watched the beauty in the sky. This was too shocking to Relena, who fainted dead away. Even Heero was chucklin as the girl fell over, head thudding lifelessly [and weightlessly] on the ground. "Damn girl."  



End file.
